The present invention relates to fluid filling valves generally.
The following U.S. Patents are believed to be relevant to the subject matter of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 582,911; 1,266,637; 1,983,0612; 2,504,638; 2,550,313; 3,324,878; 3,756,269; 4,064,907; 4,177,829; 4,483,367; 4,541,464; 5,072,751; 6,026,841.
This invention seeks to provide an improved filling apparatus for supplying a source of pressurized fluid to a container.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a filling valve for a pressurized fluid container. The filling valve includes a hollow valve body defining a longitudinal travel axis and internal valve body side walls and a sealing assembly located within the valve body and being arranged for displacement along the longitudinal travel axis from an open position to a closed position. The sealing assembly includes a generally cylindrical portion having generally cylindrical walls arranged in a non-sealing engagement with the internal valve body side walls and a flexible metal disc mounted on the cylindrical portion for sealing engagement with a surface of the internal valve body walls when the sealing assembly is in the closed position. The non-sealing engagement, between the cylindrical walls of the sealing assembly and the internal valve body side walls, allows particulate matter to flow therebetween, thereby reducing the jamming of the sealing assembly in the hollow valve body.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the hollow valve body also includes an end wall. The sealing assembly is configured for sealing engagement with the end wall when the sealing assembly is in the closed position. Preferably, the generally cylindrical portion of the sealing assembly is formed with a generally circular protrusion, which sealingly engages the end wall when the sealing assembly is in the closed position.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the sealing assembly is hollow and permits fluid flow therethrough except when the sealing assembly is in the closed position.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the flexible metal disc is arranged generally in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal travel axis.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the internal valve body side walls include a first internal valve body side wall portion having a first radius, a second internal valve body side wall portion having a second radius greater than the first radius and a shoulder defined between the first and second internal valve body side wall portions. The flexible metal disc sealingly engages the shoulder when the sealing assembly is in the closed position, but does not sealingly engage the first internal valve body side wall portion.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the internal valve body side walls include a first internal valve body side wall portion having a first radius, a second internal valve body side wall portion having a second radius greater than the first radius and being located closer to the end wall than the first internal valve body side wall portion and a shoulder defined between the first and second internal valve body side wall portions. The flexible metal disc sealingly engages the shoulder when the sealing assembly is in the closed position, but does not sealingly engage the first internal valve body side wall portion.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the flexible metal disc sealingly engages the shoulder when the sealing assembly is in the closed position, while simultaneously the generally circular protrusion which sealingly engages the end wall when the sealing assembly is in the closed position.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the internal valve body side walls include a first internal valve body side wall portion having a first radius, a second internal valve body side wall portion having a second radius greater than the first radius and a shoulder defined between the first and second internal valve body side wall portions. The flexible metal disc sealingly engages the shoulder when the sealing assembly is in the closed position, but does not sealingly engage the first internal valve body side wall portion.